Checkmate
Grrrr.... The low, inhuman growl could be heard when another group of students dashed through the trees, followed shortly by a pack of Beowolves right behind them. "Out of the way!" The girls didn't take long to turn on their heels and ran off as well - heading straight to where the temple was suppose to be. The other group followed them close by - barely catching up with them. With a gasping voice, the person with raven hair shouted. "Which way to the temple ?!" "That way! I think!" Crystal shouted back, speeded up her flying. Another figure reached - and eventually passed the group as they reached a clearing, bumped into the raven haired person as he did. "Ahh!" Tripped over on his own feet, Lacie fell down on his front moment before he could get out of the forest. Squeezed his eyes shut, the Faunus waited for the Grimm to prey on him - prayed that they'd make it as painless as possible. However, his ears caught the sound of air being sliced into two and turned over to see the swordman from earlier with his sword out, fending the Grimm off. "Are you okay ?!" Tomy rushed over to help him up, and the Faunus smiled weakly at his gesture before he turned to the swordman. "Thank you..." "Phoebus Thies' the name!" He grinned, extending a hand out, "Sorry bout earlier." A loud screech got their attention, and the three boys turned to Monte who was standing not too far away, "Guys... What's t-that...?" The small boy pointed at the black figure slowly advancing through the forest: It looked at least 20 feet tall, with skin just as dark as the fur of the Grimm, with blood red eyes. The creature looked like an giant human, with visible muscles built on its chest and arms, but it lacked of the white bone mask and spikes other Grimms has. Just as they were busy staring at the creature, another one showed up out of nowhere! This one looked just like the giant Grimm not too far away, but it looked way smaller - skinnier with an athletic built. Before neither parties could react, the smaller Grimm charged forward and knocked Phoebus off his feet and turned its attention to the Faunus standing nearby. "Lacie!" The blonde shouted, raising his scepter up: Several glowing cards appeared beside him and were launched at the creature - exploded upon contact. It got the Grimm's attention, and Tomy quickly turned on his heels to run as soon as it started chasing after him, "Monte, get out of here!" The small boy gulped, before commanded Cheshire to run away from the Grimm as well. The two of them barely managed to reach the group of girls ahead of them, only to be blocked by a large boulder between them and the template. The giant Grimm slowly stepped out from the forest, its blood red eyes gleamed up as the creature gazed down upon the group... --- "Shit, this isn't good..." Cursed under her breath, Sirce drew her sword before she turned to her partner, "We need to take it down!" "It looks tough." Tianee commented, raising her trident up: The large Grimm slowly raised its arm up, getting ready to strike again, "Lest you want it to destroy the temple and the relics, taking it down is the only way." The teal haired girl turned to Idina when she said that, taking note of the yellow sparks coming out from her boots. This is suicidal... Thinking to herself, Tianee jumped out of the way when the large humanoid Grimm swung its leg to a wide kick - the force was enough to uproot several trees behind them. Category:Story Category:Volume 1